Time and Time again
by Deividdo-D
Summary: when a boy gets seperated from his family and mugged he later passes out on the streets of Manhatten surely somebody will save him. But theres more to it than that.
1. The Mugging

Time and time again

Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT. I do own David and his mother

It was a beautiful day in Manhatten. Me and my family were there for a wedding between my mom's cousin and her boyfriend. But I only wanted to come for the sight seeing and boy was I gonna see some strange sights.

I was walking home from the store down the street it wasn't very far so I went by myself. That was a big mistake. As I was walking by an alley I was suddenly pulled in by a great force and thrown to the ground. My head collided with the ground with an incredible force. All of the sudden there was a gun to my face and I heard a voice saying "Give me everything you've got." I was to scared to move. He put the gun to my face even closer and said "Give me everything you've got." even louder. I slowly reached to my pocket in fear of my life and when I took my eyes off of the mugger I heard what sounded like people landing on the ground followed by grunts and smacks. I was too afraid so I just listened to the scene in front of me without looking like it was a scary movie. After it was all over I finally looked and saw the mugger lying on the ground but that was it. No other people and nothing else except for a single nun-chuck on the ground. Sill in shock and a little bit confused about what just happened I picked up the nun-chuck and put it in my jacket pocket. I don't know why I picked it up. Just by instinct I guess.

I left the alley to go back to where my family was staying but I started to feel odd. I felt like I was going to faint. "_**I don't want to faint in front of all these people**_" I thought to myself so I went into another alley not thinking about what happened the last time. Everything started to feel fuzzy and weird. I felt my head and when I brought my hand back down there was blood on it. I remembered back in the other alley where my head had hit the pavement. I had to lean against the wall to stay up but it didn't work. I passed out before I even hit the ground. "_**Frick**_" I thought.

Short I know but its really late.


	2. Meeting the turtles

Disclaimer: I do not won TMNT. I do own David and his mother.

Another chapter I hope you all enjoy this one.

I slowly began to come too. I was lying on a couch. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a strange house. I looked to my left to see if I could reckognize it and then I heard a voice come from my right. It said "Hey." I looked over in that direction and saw what looked like giant turtles. "Whoa. Whats going on?" I said startled. "Yep thats the reaction most people have when they see us." said the turtle in front of me who had a Red mask around his eyes and seemed like he was hot-headed. He didn't seem mean just tempered he also had a belt around his waist with two sais in the sides. "Don't startle him Raph." I heard another voice say. I looked over the red masked turtle's shoulder and saw another turtle. This one had a blue mask and stood proud and wise and a lot calmer than the other one and he had two swords on the back of his shell. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah I think so but I am seeing giant turtles so I'm not positive." I answered him. Then the red masked turtle said " You don't seem to be very scared of us?" "Why would I be. I love turtles." I said. But now I wanted answers. "Umm...why am I here?" I asked to anyone. The blue masked turtle came over and said. "Well someone was mugging you and we stopped them but after that we saw you again lying on the floor bleeding." I reached up to my head to feel that it was all bandaged up. Then the blue masked turtle said "Oh by the way I'm Leonardo but just call me Leo. And this is my brother Raphael." "Saving the best for last." Raphael said with a grin. "Pssh you wish." I said without thinking. Both of them looked at me shocked. "Oops. I didn't mean that. I just said it." I apoligized. "What are you apologizing for. You were right." Leo said. Raphael just gave him a dirty look and then looked back at me. "Just call me Raph." "You should have something to eat." Leo said and I followed him to the kitchen. When we got there I saw another turtle. "Okay just how many of you guys are there?" "Just four and this one is Donatello." "Hey." Donatello said. He seemed like he was smart and kind. He had a stick or a staff on his back. "Just call me Donny." "Well theres not much to eat here right now. My brothers gone out for pizza if you want to wait until he comes back." I nearly screamed "PIZZA! I love pizza!" Donny jumped because he was walking in front of me when I said it. "Then you will be happy while your staying here." I heard a voice from my right say. I nearly screamed when I saw a giant rat. "My sons go through pizza like it will be gone tommorow." "Actually it will be gone BEFORE tommorow in this house." Donny said. "And by the way thats master Splinter he's our Sensei." I had to ask "Sensei? Sensei for what?" "Well we're ninjas. I nearly screamed again. "SWEET!" Donny jumped again "AHH! Please don't do that." Just then there was a knock at the door. Raph went over to open it. He opened it just in time to catch a tower of pizza boxes that was tipping over on him. "Geez Mikey. How much pizza did you order?" "Well we need food for our guest." The orange masked turtle at the door said. "Oh he's awake. Hey dude." He said slapping me a high five. "I'm Mikey. But my real name is Michaelangelo." He seemed really fun and that he did things without thinking them all the way through. I knew me and him were going to get along good. Then Leo asked me "Oh by the way whats your name?" "My name is David. And...thats all I can remember except for my mom." "Uh-oh. Amnesia." Donny said and then looked over at Raph's and Mikey's blank faces. "He can't remember anything." "OOOOOHHHHH." Mikey and Raph said at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh. But then I thought "How long will I have to stay here?" then master Splinter answered my question "We do not know the answer to that question. But it will have to be until we can get your memory back." Then Mikey put his arm on my shoulder and he said "But don't worry we'll protect you." I couldn't help but smile because I knew I was going to be okay.


	3. Saving April

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David and his mother.

third part.

"_**Don't worry David. If we are ever seperated we will always find each other as long as we keep hope."**_

I woke up to the smell of crisp bacon. It drew me to the kitchen where all the turtles were. Donny was cooking the bacon that I smelled earlier and offered me some. "Sure." I said even though I wasn't very hungry since I had a big feast of pizza just yesterday. Thank god there were no anchovies or I would have starved. "So David. Do you remember anything yet?" Leo asked me as I sat to the table. "No sadly. But I dead have a weird dream where my mom was talking to me but all she said was that if we ever got seperated we would always find each other. Nothing special." Nothing was said after that. I guess everybody was still a little bit sleepy. But of course Mikey is never sleepy. You could wake him up with a trumpet and he would be wide awake and in a good mood.

I went into the living room where he was playing video games. In the time I was here I could tell that no one in his family could beat him so I decided to give him a little bit of challenge. "Hey Mikey. Do you mind if I play?" He laughed. "Well you can try but you may be a little bit embarrased by the time you leave." "Oh we'll see." I sat down next to him and picked up the controller. It was a shooting game. My specialty. Or at least one of them. The rules were to kill the other person 10 times. Mikey started to get cocky. "You are about to feel the wrath of MIKE-." I made him stop in mid sentence when I shot him in the head (on the game) from the other side of them room killing him instanly. Raph had come in the room and sat down by now smiling at the fact that I could end Mikey's rain. The game continued on until the score was 10 to 2. The winner was me. Mikey sat there with a mixed look of shock and sadness and Raph's smile was even wider now. I could tell he felt stupid and I said "Don't feel bad. There are no stupid moves in games. Just stupid people." Raph busted out laughing at this.

Just as I was about to really start enjoying my moment of glory Leo and Donny bust through the door. "We need to go! April's been kidnapped!" Then Leo turned his attention to me "David. I think you should stay here." "No there is no way I'm staying here. I can do a lot more than you think. Besides what if you need someone to do a part that doesn't involve fighting." Leo thought about it and decided to let me come along as long as I didn't get into any trouble.

We left for the door and we had already wondered how I was going to keep up because I cant jump rooftops so we decided to take Mikey's party van. "My goodness is that what we're riding in?" Mikey seemed offended. "Hey its cool" He said in defence. "Yeah when pigs fly." Mikey got in the truck in a huff and it seemed like I was really getting on his nerves. We were driving around town and saw a lot of foot ninjas, which they have already explained to me, walking into a warehouse. We got out of the truck and went to the door and were broken up into teams. Leo was the leader so he chose "Donny, Mikey and David go around back. Me and Raph will go in the front."

Me, Donny and Mikey got to the back of the building just in time to see April being put into a room all tied up. "Is that April?" "Yeah thats her. We have to get her out." When we were about to start walking Mikey stepped on my toe which mad me yell. Mikey covered my mouth but the foot already heard it. They started to run towards us. "I'm thinking we should run now." We turned around to start running and there were foot in front of us too. Mikey put his arm in front of me and told me "David. You might want to get back. This could get ugly."


	4. Getting Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I Do own David and his mother

Chapter 4: I hope you will all like this chapter. I'm trying to write it differently this time.

Leo and Raph were walking as quietly as they could in the halls of the warehouse. This was no challenge for them though since they are ninjas. There were two foot guarding the door up ahead and it was the only guarded door. "There must be something in there" Leo whispered. Raph nodded in agreement and they creped towards the door quieter than ever. Leo sneaked up behind both of the foot and was about to do a sleep move that Master Splinter taught him. Raph however thought this was taking too long so he just punched them in the back of the head. "We have to do this fast Leo." Leo rolled his eyes and tried the door. It was locked. Leo checked the foot all over but couldn't find a key. But he did notice a keycard in one of their pockets. "Why do they have a keycard? It's not an electric door." Then Raph remembered the movie Mikey forced him to sit down and watch last night. He remembered how the main character took a credit card and opened the door. Raph took the keycard and stuck in the split the side of the door. He slid it between the doorframe and deadbolt and pushed in slightly to the left. Then he turned the handle and the door opened. "Well at least Mikey is good for something."

Back with Donny, Mikey and me. The fight had already started and there were kicks a punches flying everywhere. I was running from two foot ninjas since I had only punches and kicks as fighting moves. No flips or twists like Mikey or Donny. As I was running I saw a piece of board on the floor. I picked it up and used it to defend myself. I hid around a corner and when the foot came I smacked one in the face with the board. He fell to the ground knocked out. I was proud of myself but I didn't let myself get cocky. There was still another foot and he was ready for me. Just then Donny ran by and smacked the foot in the back of the head with his Bo Staff. He kept running and Mikey came shortly after whizzing by me saying one word. "Outnumbered."

I looked down the hall and see a big crowd of foot ninjas chasing after us. I started running the same way as Mikey and Donny. We were just about to reach a door but Mikey fell down. "MIKEY!" Donny had seen that I stopped and said "Come on David!" I went back for Mikey and tried to drag him along but the foot were to fast and caught me along with him. They dragged us to a room i was yelling to much though so one of them done a sleep move on me and I fell asleep instantly.

Well I hope you enjoy. Like I said I tried something different this time.


End file.
